The Anorexic
Xavier wants to know who his dad is. Plot It’s Father’s Day and everyone’s hanging out with their dad. The Kahn children are with Shao Kahn in Paradise Islands for the day, Jabari’s hanging with his parents, and Jalen is hanging with his dad. Everyone except Xavier is happy. Xavier struggles with father issues as no one knows who his father is. Before Chica takes off to hang out with Jaylin, Xavier stops her and asks if she knows who his dad is. She is reluctant to tell him and makes a distraction to not answer him. Just as he turns around she’s gone. For the rest of the day, Xavier mopes around Earthrealm and Outworld watching everyone happy with their dad. The Kahn children and Shao Kahn are back from Paradise Islands and Ro Ro is stopped by Xavier and is asked the same question. Ro Ro says he doesn’t know but he could do a DNA test but it has to be approved by the mother. Chica says no, but Ro Ro strikes back at the answer with an insult, “Oh yeah that’s right, prostitutes don’t count as mothers, so I’ll do it anyway!” This causes conflict between Ro Ro and Chica and the two go back and forth with each other that turns into fighting. Jake and Mace break up the two and they do the DNA test as Jake states “It’s good for a child to know who their parents are”. The DNA test is completed but no accurate answer is given. It says the father is in another realm but that could be anywhere. There’s no hope for Xavier, and he mopes into his room and everyone goes to bed. Trivia * In the DVD version of this season, when Xavier and everyone else goes to their room, Ro Ro and Chica continue fighting. Their quotes are as shown: ** Ro Ro: "See what your prostituting ass has done!” ** Chica: “How dare you, you faggot ass bitch! What boy gives birth to three kids?” ** Ro Ro: "At least I don’t give my vagina to every man I see walking down the street!” ** Chica: “You blue-haired bastard! I don’t even do that anymore! I have one child, you have three with two different men!” ** Ro Ro: “You’re right, but Bonnie is dismantled so basically he’s dead! But I don’t give out like a vending machine! $250 for everything. You might as well go down to Earthrealm’s Las Vegas and be a damn slot machine!” ** Chica: “How dare you say that you dying vagina! I worked my ass off to put Xavier through school! I take the easy way out and use my fame to get everything I wanted like you!” ** Ro Ro: “Yeah you worked alright, in the whore house! And what fame? The only thing you’re famous for is prostitution fame. Every man and woman that’s ever been on the 95th street corner knows you!” ** Chica: “You stupid son-of-a-bitch! At least my child doesn’t have any problems!” ** Bitch Puddin’ in the background: “You keep thinking’ that!” ** Ro Ro: “You’re right. I’m only 97% better than you at raising a child. Only two of my kids came out fine and you’re not one of those two! I should’ve never brung you back to life when I shot you! There were less prostitutes in the world!” ** Chica: “You know what bitch, ‘’FUCK YOU HOE’’!! ** Ro Ro: “How dare you! *Gun Shot*